The loss of the space shuttle Columbia in 2003 highlights a need for a safer reusable single-stage-to-orbit (“SSTO”). The Columbia included a payload during re-entry, which was not typical for such re-entries. In addition to the mass of the payload, problems with the tiled heat shield led to the catastrophic loss of the Columbia. Due to the shuttle's relatively small footprint, structural weight, and rapid decent into the atmosphere, it dissipates most of the kinetic energy of orbital velocity in the denser atmosphere, relying exclusively on the heat shield to remain intact. Because of the need to clear the atmosphere relatively quickly and reliance on boosters, the NASA space shuttle evolved into a daunting behemoth that is very costly to assemble and launch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,761 (“the '761 patent”), owned by the applicant for the present invention, discloses an air breathing aerospace engine. That patent is incorporated by reference in its entirety. The engine includes a frontal core that houses an oxygen liquefaction system that captures ambient air and liquefies and separates the oxygen. The oxygen may then be used in the rocket engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,431 (“the '431 patent”) owned by the applicant for the present invention, discloses an aerospike engine. That patent is incorporated by reference in its entirety. An aerospike engine may have a tapered body with a slanted or curved reaction plane. A fuel injector directs fuel down the reaction plane. The combustion of the fuel on the reaction plane creates a propulsive force across the reaction plane.
What is needed, therefore, is a reversible re-usable SSTO vehicle that may be expediently launched to service the rapidly expanding space enterprise. A reduction in cost as well as an improvement in payload capacity are also desires of this growing industry.